The invention relates to portable storage tanks which may be assembled in bottom and side sections which are within the suitable limits of motor freight and may be assembled in the field.
Heretofore, portable storage tanks have been proposed such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,073,871 and 212,983, which disclose various arrangements of providing an integral storage tank by assembling sectional pieces. However, these tanks are of relatively great weight limiting the size thereof and the constructions disclosed are not suitable for storing corrosive chemicals.